Moonlight Dinner
by Darkness212
Summary: Kaa waits patiently in his tree when he finds a new prey. And she looks very delissious.


**Moonlight Dinner  
**

The silence of the night broke with the sound of my stomach growling. It had been forever since my last meal had slid down my throat. Sighing I coiled once more around the branches (A habit I formed through boredom.) Suddenly I started to hear voices in the night. A familiar one I began to recognize as that old panther Baghira. And there was a second voice..One I had not recognized. A young feminine voice. I got a clear view at them standing right under my tree! The panther was with a young looking girl-cub with her arms folded angrily. With retort she seemed to try and climbthe tree but wasn't able to to as her body slid down, suddenly the panther had started to push the young girl-cub up as well!

I laughed seeing the comical scene of the girl squishing the panthers face with her feet. Finally they had managed to climb to the tallest and largest branch of the tree as I slithered down towards them carefully. I got a much closer view of the future meal as I flicked my tongue out twice seeing if she was worth eating. A bit on the skinny side..But she looked very delissious. She had long black hair dressed in cute leafs for a top and skirt. She had a very upset put down look on her face as Baghira gave a long yawn closing his eyes on the branch. After waiting for a bit as to make sure he was asleep I lowered my head close to the girl. She had one foot on the branch with another swinging back and forth under her. I slithered quietly towards her licking my lips. "Sssalutations." I said happily.

The girl-cub seeming not phased by a large hungry snake looking at her looked away as if I had not existed. I decided to play with her for a bit as I slithered down towards her foot on the branch and tickled in between her toes with my forked tongue. "Hey!" The girl said surprised as she pushed my nose away with both her hands. I simply smiled smacking my lips. "Itss A girl-cub. A very tasssty looking girl-cub." I said moving closer as I tickled her bare stomach with my forked tongue once again. Her body jerked from the feeling as she got close to my face. "Oh just leave me alone already." She said with a annoyed look.

Suddenly I heard the panther begin to awake! I looked back surprised as Baghira had not bothered to open his eyes. "Oh stop whining..Please go to sleep.." Suddenly something had clicked in my head. I knew I could easily swallow the girl but this idea sounded a lot more Baghira had become fast asleep I slithered towards the girl who seemed prepared to push me away once again. "You heard him..Go to Sssleep." I said as my big yellow eyes had started to give off spirals opening out of each other. The girls protested face began to lighten as she stared deeply into my eyes. Her pupils slowly began to shrink as my spirals began reflecting in her own. Her mouth opened ajar as she began sitting straight up. "Yess..Please...Go to sssleep." I said moving closer and closer rotating my head to make the girl dizzy to increase the affect of my hypnosis.

Her face looked very surprised as already her eyelids were getting heavy. My tale had began moving from behind the trunk of the tree as it wrapped around the girls waste trapping her arms at her sides. I knew from her point of view this had probably felt as if a warm blanket was being wrapped around her. Both her feet were rubbing against each other as she fell deeper and deeper into my power. She fought to keep her eyes from closing all the way as if realizing the sudden danger she was in and her future destination. My coils had began to reach up to her shoulders as she began to yawn as I wrapped the exhausted girl-cub quickly.

"B..Ba..Baghiraa..He-Gulp!" My tale had wrapped twice tightly around her thin neck as I looked even deeper into her eyes. "Resst your feet..Sssleep in peace. Sssoon I will be all around you." A smile had began to creep up the girls face as her body went straight like a statue. PING! The spirals moved faster and faster in her eyes and no longer needed me feeding them. Suddenly the panther had began to awake again. "Oh..No more fighting anymore Girl-cub..We will talk more in the morning." I couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. "Oh she will be sssomewhere else in the morning." I giggled looking at my mezmorized prey.

I lifted her limp body up off of the branch as I wrapped twice more around her legs with my large coils. Her legs and feet were dangling as I prepared her in the perfect spot for eating. I opened my jaw by unhinging it wide as I slowly rested the girls head in my mouth. I uncoiled her neck as her entire head and neck had began to move down my throat.

Suddenly my luck had changed as suddenly I heard a yell. "KAA! SHES NOT FOR EATING!" Baghira yelled as he ran towards me smacking my head upward releasing the girls head from my throat as I hit my head hard on the branch. With no more strength I dropped the girl-cub on the branch feeling my coils slide off of her. While I was shaking my head the panther had quickly sneaked and grabbed the confused girl-cub from my coils. Possibly by instinct the girl before being pulled completely used both her feet to push my coils directly off the branch.  
"Why you little-!" I yelled preparing to lunge at her when suddenly my whole body pulled back!. I was sliding around every branch I had slithered around earlier hitting my head constantly as I finally hit the ground rolled up in my own coils. "Ohh...My Sssinusses..." I said slithering away from the tree as fast as I could. "I swear if I sssee her again i'll Ssswallow her awake." I said angrily looking back up towards the tree. Suddenly my whole body jerked back as I looked back. My tale had been caught in a knot between two trees I slithered past.  
"Look baghira he has a knot in his tale!" The girl-cub laughed as my anger doubled! "Oh..Just wait till your in my Sstomach!" I said threateningly as the tree finally broke smashing my coils into each other. "Ooh..This is gonna slow down my slithering.."As I painfully slithered away I had the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I run into that tasty girl-cub.


End file.
